Skills
by mamika
Summary: Tala is crying, and Kai wonders how does one cheer up someone who is crying. or something like that. KaixTala.


Written just because I can't help but write just wrong. okay, that wasn't the real reason. I wrote it because what would be the point in updating one of teh million fics I have going on? no point I tell you. okay, I just wanted to have...23 fics under may name. or not. I wrote it to cheer my number one fan up and because I wanted to try writing a one shot after a while. or because I figured met would want to see something with Kai and Tala really being together. or then I worte it just because I wanted to write. I could go on you know, but that makes next to no point. I could go update my profile if i really wanna ramble. anyway, about the fic, can't really recall, I wrote it like 15 minutes ago. too long for my memroy. still, I hope someone there enjoys it. even with all the errors in the grammar and such. yes, I am talking about you. I hope you have fun while reading. go ahead, read teh fic, not like this AN had anything useful in it. I do wonder why you still read this, I thought you wanted to read the fic. or then you were enough bored to read whatever you stumbled upon. which is fine by me, I have found out it is the best when peoepl stumble on my writings. -smirk- yes, I am talking about you met. gosh, this is getting too long AN...please don't report me ;_; read on, I thougth I said it already.

* * *

Skills

He wasn't sure what to do. He had went to open the door, being ready to tell whoever it was to get lost, he was busy. But what he saw, was Tala. Seeing the redhead wasn't strange at such, but the fact that Tala was crying was what surprised him, and made him swallow the harsh words. For a moment, he juts stared, and watched how the redhead hiccuped. Tala wiped his cheeks dry, and managed to stop new tears from falling for a moment.

"Can I come in?". The voice was trembling and weak, and he just couldn't say no. and besides, it wasn't that he needed to do something so urgent. And if he would imagine the situation to be other way round, he knew Tala wouldn't send him off. Then again, neither could he imagine a situation where he would go weeping to the redhead. The mere I idea made him shook his head, which Tala took as a sign of denial. The blue eyes overflowed with tears again, and the redhead spun around and was about to dash away, when he reached out and grabbed the slender hand.

"No wait, I was just lost in thought. You can come in". There was the faintest of a smile on Tala's face and he stepped aside to let the redhead in. Once the redhead was in, he pulled the door shut and started walking towards his room. It wasn't the first time Tala was here, so he didn't need to guide the other. And he still didn't know how to react to the tears. They made him feel awkward, he didn't recall seeing Tala cry like that. Surely, there had been face tears before this, but this wasn't that. There was something desperate in the blue eyes, that he was sure of. And not even Tala could act that well.

Once in his room, he sat down on a chair, and soon Tala trailed after him, and went sitting on the bed. There was a deep silence, that only the redhead's rugged breaths interrupted. Finally it was too much for him, and he broke the silence,

"You need a tissue?" Tala had been staring at the floor, some tears still rolling down the cheeks, but now he looked up and met his gaze. The redhead gave a small nod, and he stood to fetch tissue box from his table. He handed it to Tala, who took it and pulling one out, blow his nose and sighed.

"Sorry to bother you like this" the redhead mumbled. He shrugged and looked out of the window.

"I wasn't doing anything important anyway." there was a pause, and since Tala wasn't saying anything more, and he wanted to get rid of this awkwardness, he continued "So, wanna tell what had happened?"

"Nothing much really. I guess I was just overreacting.." there was a little sob, and he looked at Tala, lifting an eyebrow

"Yeah? If so, why do you keep crying?" Tala squirmed under his stare, and played with the used tissue. He grimaced and grabbed a dust bin and held it towards the redhead. "Throw it away. That's gross" Tala giggled a little and tossed the tissue to the bin. He placed the bin back, and looked at the redhead again. "So, what has happened?" Tala sighed again, but started talking

"It's Brian. We were in the coffee house, just wasting time and talking. And then the conversation moved on to more personal matters..." Tala's voice quieted down, and if the cheeks hadn't already been red from the tears and wiping them away, he would have swore Tala was blushing. He waited a moment, but he wasn't in his most patient moods, so when the story seemed to end, he pushed the redhead onward.

"And? You know, I won't scold Brian just for hearing this." Tala looked at him, eyes wide with surprise

"Would you do that? Would you really scold Brian for my sake." he avoided the piercing blue eyes. They were penetrating enough normally, but now when they were moist, they were even more captivating. And he was not going to say he was already feeling like giving Brian the piece of his mind, just because he had clearly hurt the redhead. He liked seeing Tala's smile, and the mischievous glint in the blue eyes. And that was something he wasn't going to admit either. So he simply shrugged, acting nonchalant. If something, he knew his poker face would hold. It had hold all these years, even when he had been thinking this and that about the slim redhead. He realized he had been quiet quite some while, so he looked at the redhead again.

"Sure, why not? If he really did hurt you, I wouldn't let him get away with it. We have been friends as long as I remember, and I have never seen you this down." there was an odd glow in the blue eyes but at least Tala started talking again.

"Well, we were talking about dating, and what kind of people would we be attracted to, and when I told him I had a crush on someone, he surely asked to whom." okay, this was really interesting to him too. As far as he knew, Tala had never looked anyone to go out with. And there was that little clench in his chest, like his heart would be struggling to beat. He wasn't sure if he wanted really hear this. He noticed he was frowning, and quickly wiped it away. Damn, he should pay more attention, otherwise he would get caught. And he didn't want to spook Tala away by telling he had feelings for the redhead. He also noticed that Tala was looking at him, still with that odd expression in the blue eyes. It was disturbing, and he wanted it to stop.

"Are you ever going to finish the story, or are you going to just sit there the rest of the day?" now there was the little smile again, and Tala looked more like himself again.

"Didn't you say you wasn't doing anything important?" he shook his head and smirked

"That didn't mean I wouldn't have something to do later on." Tala pouted.

"So you don't have time for me, fine then, I can go away." the redhead tried to stood up, but he stretched his leg out and kicked the door shut. Tala lifted an eyebrow, and looked at him questioningly.

"You started talking, so you better finish up. I only meant you don't have to pull dramatic pauses all the time." Tala shook his head

"You really have no idea how to treat person who is sad and hurt" he shrugged

"Figured you would know that by now. Still, it was you who came to talk to me, so you can only blame yourself for the current situation. Now, do continue" Tala stared at him for a while, and with a sigh sit back down

"Fine. If you so insist to hear." he rolled his eyes, and the redhead grinned. " so, like I said, we were talking about crushes.."

"There is nothing wrong with my memory, so you don't have to start from the beginning" he received a glare from the redhead

"You know, this is taking so long because you keep interrupting me." he snorted

"I wouldn't interrupt you, if you wouldn't keep repeating yourself." Tala tried to pout, but failed and shook his head while giggling.

"Christ. You are impossible. But even more amazingly, you do cheer me up". Oh, now he was proud of himself. Although, he wasn't really sure what had he done to cheer the other up, he had simply acted like always, ending up with a mock argument with the redhead. Just like they always did.

"So, now when you are cheered up, you can finish the story without any problems, right? I am still waiting here you know" now it was Tala's turn to roll his eyes, but there was still smile on his lips. Like few times before, he briefly thought if those were as soft as they looked, before he blocked the thought out. He would not be thinking that now. Who knows what he would do if he would go on.

"Okay, so I told him to whom I was attracted to, and he laughed. Once I convinced him I wasn't kidding, he went serious and said " now the blue eyes filled with tears again, but Tala tried to hold back from crying. "He said...that I had no change and I should just forget all about it". There was a silence. His mind was racing, mostly thinking who could it be if Brian's reaction had been like that. But he was also glad, in a way he was happy that Tala's chances seemed so nonexistent.

"Why..did he say that?" he wasn't sure if it was wise to ask, but he also really wanted to get more info about who Tala had a crush on. He would feel much calmer if he would know Tala really had no chances whatsoever.

"I don't know. But Kai, about that, I don't want to believe Brian, and so you are the only one who can help me with this situation." his heart stopped beating, and he froze momentarily. No, no way would he, could he help Tala to get a date. Not before hell froze over and fat lady sung and...he shook his head, he was freaking out, and he didn't like the feeling. For the world, he wouldn't let Tala see how disoriented that suggestion had made him.

"If I am your last hope, you better kiss your love goodbye." Tala's pretty blue eyes widened, and there was a pain in them, before it changed into a smugness.

"Is that really so?" he looked out the window and nodded

"Yup. I can't help you with something like that." there was another silence, but it was different from the previous ones. He just turned his head to look at the redhead again, when someone sat on his lap. He tried to back away, and presses against the back rest. He frowned and glared at Tala

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He liked this. He knew that. But it was pointless to dream of what could come next, so he just wanted Tala to back off and not tease him like this.

"I am merely following your instruction and kissing my love" with that, Tala pressed their lips together. For a moment, he couldn't believe this was happening, he had thought about this, one could even say dreamed about this to happen, but never had he thought it could be reality, or how good it would really feel. His hands moved without his orders and one went behind Tala's back, pulling the other closer, and the other wrapped itself into the red locks. He had been right, the lips were really soft and tasted sweet. As a reflex, he kissed Tala back, and heart a little whimper coming from Tala's throat when he gently moved his tongue along the soft lips, and when he pulled back, he pecked the delicious lower lip. Tala straightened up a little too, and looked him deep in eyes. He smirked

"You know, Brian is rather stupid." Tala smiled

"Yeah, I think so too". Then he pulled Tala close again, he was eager to see how much better it would get to kiss him for real. Tala allowed his tongue to slip into his mouth. It felt so good, and Tala felt so hot in his lap, shivering a little when their tongues brushed together. He smirked and pulled away again. Tala gave a puff of annoyance, but he ignored it. He wanted to see what kind of sounds could he get out of the redhead, and how could he get Tala move. So he attacked the pale neck, and Tala moaned when he sucked the delicate skin.

"Di-didn't you say...you had something...uh-mm..to do later?" he licked the skin he had just sucked and gave the neck a soft kiss, moving towards the ear and once reaching it, nibbled the earlobe and whispered into the ear.

"I never said that. I only implied there could be the chance that I would do something. But you know, I juts found something much better to do than anything else." Tala's hands were clenched on his shoulders, and while he whispered into the ear, the hands shook ever so slightly and the hold got tighter. Man he was enjoying this, and apparently Tala liked it too. He smirked and moved back to the throat, while his hands started wandering around. This was way better than any dream, and he mentally thanked for Brian for making Tala cry, and then he tossed all thought out and focused solely on what he was doing.

* * *

so, did the AN in the start spook you of, or did you really read all teh way here? and more iomportantly, did you read the fic in between this and that? if you did, do write some random at the review section below. as you can see by my writing, I welcome anything you have to say. I am not picky. and met, do not think that wrongly -smirk- good day to everyone, I am going to sleep soon. neener neener. then I wake up at six. not so neener neener anymore...and rush to morning exercise...definitely not neener neener anymore...okay, I better stop writing before you do report me to the big fellows in charge. bye, see you in some other fic if you feel like it.


End file.
